


Toy Sized Troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, Dolls, Gen, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Shrinking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toyman had shrunk Batman and Superman and is treating them like baby dolls! He is also using subliminal messages to make them believe they are girly dollies. Will they ever escape?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Toy Sized Troubles

Superman and Batman had teamed up to stop Toyman's latest plot. They had tracked him down to an old warehouse, had infiltrated the building, and now were confronting the villain from opposite sides. 

"I wouldn't come any closer," said the Toyman. He pointed a homemade weapon at Batman, and kept his eyes on Superman. 

"What will that do?" Superman asked warily. 

"Why don't you step closer and find out?" 

Superman refused to fall for that trick. He quickly took his eyes off of the enemy and glanced at the ground in front of him, expecting a trap door, but there was nothing. But as he was distracted a net fell on him. He fell to the ground, and was confused why until he noticed the green kryptonite carefully tied in at regular intervals. 

"Superman!" Bruce called, and then there was a mechanical whine. Clark turned his head slowly to see Toyman's weapon emitting a ray of light that had enveloped Bruce. Batman started... deflating, was the word that popped into Clark's head. The man seemed to shrink or shrivel. His eyes sunk back into his cowl and the arms of his suit went floppy, while his torso and legs seemed to melt towards the floor. 

"Stop! What are you doing to him?" Superman yelled. 

Toyman laughed. "Just taking him down to size!" 

Batman's entire costume was soon puddled on the floor. 

"No!" Clark said. He tried fighting the net but was too weakened by the kryptonite. 

Toyman turned off the gun and walked over to the costume. He reached in the folds of cloth, metal, and leather and pulled out Bruce- who was naked and couldn't be more than 12 inches in height. Toyman held him with a single fist around Bruce's torso and dangled him over his head. 

"If you two want to play so much, I figured it would be easier to just turn you into dolls!" Toyman said. 

Superman knew that he had to get out of this before he, too, was shrunk down to doll-size, but he couldn't figure out how. His body was too weak, and his heat vision wouldn't work to burn away the ropes. 

"Now you just stay here, Batsy," Toyman said, dropping the diminished hero into a box, "while I make you a playmate just your size!" 

The ray of energy illuminated Bruce, and he felt himself start to shrink. It didn't hurt any more than the kryptonite net did, but his skin tingled all over. Soon he was lost in a trap made of his own costume. He panicked, flailing and kicking, trying to get out. 

"Oh, shush," Toyman said, as he pulled Clark free. "Let's take a look." 

It was terrifying to be so small and held by the Toyman. He fought against the human's hands, but he had also lost his super strength. 

"The light was refracted through the crystals," Toyman explained. "I had hoped it would have an enhanced effect on you. You may be even smaller than Dolly Batsy. Anyway, we had better relocate in case you have friends on their way." 

Not-so-Superman realized that Toyman had put Bruce and him in a pet carrier. Toyman held it by the handle, swinging the entire box as he walked. Bruce and Clark were tossed around, their small, naked bodies slamming into each other and the confines of their prison. Clark finally just grabbed Bruce and they clung together, rolling with the movements. 

They were taken from a car ride and carried into another place where Toyman opened the box. "I've got your new playroom all set up for you!" He said with a sadistic smile. "Let's get Batsy all dolled-up first." Despite the pint-sized heroes trying to stop him, Toyman was able to pick up Bruce. Bruce tried to stay stoic as the villain handled him, keeping his face set in a snarl when Toyman put him in badly-fitting doll clothes. When he was set into a dollhouse he was wearing a blue miniskirt that was too tight and a darker blue blouse that was too big. Once Toyman's giant hand let him go, he tried to pull down the skirt but it was hardly long enough to cover his butt. He knew he was blushing from head to toe with the humiliation, but at least was able to keep his mouth shut and not cry. 

"Now pink for Superman. Of course," Toyman said, "that name does not fit you anymore. Super, supes... what else starts with an S?" He shoved Clark's head through the neck of a long evening gown. It was sparkly pink and the material was stiff and itchy. "Of course! Sissy! There you go, join your friend!" Clark was plunked down next to Bruce and then the front panel of the dollhouse closed with a loud locking noise. 

"Now you two get along! I have to clean up the mess you made of my plan, but I'll bring you some food and water later." 

The two toy-boys could hear the door of the normal sized room close, and they avoided each other's red faces and embarrassing outfits to take a look at where they had been imprisoned. 

Everything but the furnishings was plastic. Mostly pink plastic. Pink walls and floors and doors. There was a living room, kitchen, tiny bathroom, and two bedrooms. One bedroom was blue and had stickers with Batman's logo stuck to the walls while the other bedroom was pink and adorned with Superman's trademark S symbol. There were beds, blankets, and even pillows that the teeny men could use, but they weren't very comfortable. The kitchen had no food but lots of doll-sized utensils, but neither it nor the bathroom had running water. 

Neither man could find any other clothes in the house. They regrouped glumly in the living room and sat on the hard furniture. 

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one," Clark said. "The windows and the front door don't open and are too small for us to squeeze through. Maybe we can break the plastic?" 

Bruce didn't look very optimistic either. "Maybe. You don't have your powers and I don't have my gadgets, so we're pretty much screwed." 

Clark cleared his throat and was darting his eyes around awkwardly. "You, um, should put your legs together." 

Bruce looked down and realized that his mini skirt was revealing all of his genitals to Clark. "Damn!" He crossed his legs and felt his face burn. "Toyman is crazier than I thought! Just evil! I mean, shrink ray aside, this whole setup with the house and the clothes must have taken him time and money to put together. I don't know why the bastard couldn't at least give me underwear. Did you get any?" 

Clark shook his head. "This stupid dress is horrible! It itches so much!" 

"It is a pretty sexy look, though," Bruce joked before wincing. "Sorry. Bad timing. Listen, I guess we're just going to have to play along with Toyman's whims and bide our time until an opportunity for escape presents itself." 

Clark sighed. "Guess so." 

They spent more time poking around the dollhouse, but couldn't find anything that would help them escape. Eventually Toyman entered the room. "Knock, knock! How are my little dollies doing?" He opened the front of the house and peered in. "Getting all settled?" 

"Can I have some other clothes?" Clark blurted. He expected Toyman to get angry, but the giant just said, "Why? Your party dress is so elegant!" 

"It itches," Clark grumbled. Toyman couldn't hear him so he shouted, "It itches! Besides, am I supposed to sleep in this?" 

"Hmm," Toyman said thoughtfully. "I suppose not. Here. Bon appetit!" His enormous fingers dropped off some small containers in the kitchen before he started sorting through the box of doll clothes. "I've still got my eye on you two! Besides, you won't get very far being so little, would you?" He finally put a pile of fabric in the living room. "Time for dinner and beddie-bye! Make sure you dollies get a good night's sleep!" 

Bruce and Clark were shut in the house again and Toyman left the room. They went first to the pile of clothes and were disappointed even before pulling out individual garments: everything was frilly or sparkly or see-through. There were tiny tops and short skirts and a couple bathing suits that were all, of course, made for fashion dolls. Clark frowned at the pile. He had to choose something, but he would be trading a dress that hid everything but was uncomfortable for something girly and undersized. 

"Listen, everything is going to embarrassing," Bruce said, "but you have the perfect body. I, however..." He had been self-conscious about how his junk sometimes dangled down past the miniskirt and how the top frequently rode up and exposed some of his scars. He was pretty sure Superman didn't have any scars. 

Clark just shook his head and took a handful of clothes into the bathroom and closed the plastic door. The door was so flimsy he could have easily punched through it if he had his strength. He struggled out of the horrible pink dress and tried on the bikini bottoms which were actually a little roomy. He guessed the fashion dolls had bigger butts than he did. He didn't bother putting on any of the tops, but did put on a knee-length skirt that wasn't too see-through. 

Bruce was gone when he exited the bathroom, probably changing upstairs in a bedroom, so Clark went to kitchen to see what food Toyman had brought. There was a plastic cap the size of a trash can that was full of water, so they had enough water to drink and wash with. There were grapes the size of watermelons, some oyster crackers, and a slice of salami. Clark figured the two of them could at least try to act like civilized people, so he filled two of the doll size cups with the water and put them on the table. He didn't know how to divide up the grapes, though, but he put pieces of cracker and meat on plastic plates. 

Bruce came in wearing purple shorts that were very short and a baggy baby blue tank top that had a star on it. Clark didn't comment on it and just handed him a plate and they are silently. 

"What do you think we should do about the bathroom?" Bruce asked. Clark hadn't even thought of that. "I don't suppose the toilet is real," he said. 

"Nope. I checked," Bruce said. 

"Well," Clark looked around. He spied the thimble that the salami slice was stuffed in and took the rest of the meat out and put it with the remaining cracker. "I guess it'll have to be a chamber pot." 

They finished their meal and left the leftovers where they were and wiped the crumbs off the plates. 

"I, uh, guess I'll take this to the bathroom and then try to sleep," Bruce said, and Superman nodded and said a quiet "Good night." Bruce took the thimble to the bathroom and tried to pee. It took him a while because everything was so weird, but he made a small pool of urine in the container before he went up to the blue bedroom. 

"Rise and shine!" Toyman woke them up in the morning with his really big voice. The front of the dollhouse opened, revealing the two doll men in their separate rooms. "Up and out of bed!" 

Superman and Batman scrambled to obey, and it was only when Clark stood up that he realized he had wet the bed. His palms had gotten wet as he pushed himself off of the uncomfortable bed, and he looked at them in confusion and horror. 

"Really, Sissy?" Toyman said condescendingly. "Was this something Superman used to do, too?" 

"No!" Said Clark desperately. "Definitely not! I don't know what happened!" 

"What happened?" Bruce asked. He went into the hallway and walked around the wall that separated the bedrooms. He saw the embarrassment on Clark's face before he realised what the tiny man had done. "Are you okay? Did you try to use the bathroom last night?" 

"Oh, well I see you were clever dollies to improvise. I must have been too excited to put you in your little outfits last night that I completely forgot! Well, I take care of it now, starting with Sissy-doll," he said, reaching into the house to grab Clark. Clark didn't have anywhere to run, so he was picked up without any problem. "Hmm," Toyman said to himself. "That name lacks alliteration. How 'bout we just go with Super-Sissy." He carried Clark to a folded towel and held him on his back. "Let me take off those nasty wet clothes," he said, as if he was talking to a baby. He pinned Clark in place with one hand and yanked off the soaked skirt and bikini bottoms. 

Toyman had a box of baby wipes on the shelf next to the towel and he pulled one out. It was too big for Clark, of course, but he used a corner and wiped down Super-Sissy's crotch. "I had to special order these," he said, and he showed a very small cloth diaper to Clark. It was pink. 

"Why is it pink?" Superman asked. 

"I decided red was too manly for such a tiny little guy," Toyman taunted. He pulled up Clark's lower half by his ankles, making sure to keep his back pressed against the floor. With some free fingers he put the diaper under Clark's bottom, set his legs down, and then stuck the minute tape fastenings into place. He put Clark back into the house and then started to repeat the process with Batman. 

"Don't you dare!" Bruce growled, but he wasn't able to do anything but mildly inconvenience the villain and was soon placed back in the dollhouse next to Super-Sissy. 

Toyman took the thimble away. "Don't try doing this again! You use those diapers or else I will use the shrink ray on you again-- and who knows how small you'll get! Small as an ant or shrunk down to notching, it depends on how bad my dollies are. I will check on you two later, and don't touch those diapers!" 

Clark and Bruce were locked in the dollhouse again, this time naked except for pink and blue diapers. They were too humiliated to look at each other, and sulked off to spend some time alone. 

Clark searched for Bruce after a couple long, boring hours. He had put the scratchy pink dress back on because it was the only thing he could find that fit over the puffy nappy. Bruce was on his bed wrapped up in a blanket. 

"This is hell," Bruce said. 

"Definitely," agreed Clark glumly. 

When Toyman returned he was grinning madly. "Just a new little toy for my toys!" He set down a tiny speaker. "Do either of you need a change before we play?" 

Both heroes had managed to hold everything so far, so they shook their heads. 

"Why, I see Super-Sissy decided to put on his pretty dress again! That will be perfect for our game!" 

"What game?" Bruce muttered. 

Toyman grabbed Batman first and put a tuxedo jacket on him. Bruce was so happy to see a piece of men's clothing that he forgot for a second that he wasn't wearing anything else but the baby blue diaper. The villain held him upright in the carpet. He wrapped his other hand around Clark and stood him up close to Bruce. 

"It was a clear and starry night in Gotham," Toyman said. "Batsy was at a wonderful party and went out into the garden to get some fresh air. Oh, look! Who is that? Why, it's Super-Sissy wearing her pretty pink dress!" He held them a little bit closer together. 

"Isn't it a lovely night? Sissy said," Toyman directed. He shook Clark, so Clark duly repeated, "Isn't it a lovely night?" 

"It is, but not as lovely as you," Bruce was forced to say. 

Toyman swung Superman a bit and told him to giggle. Clark's giggle was more of a strangled gurgle. "You are such a gentleman," Sissy said. 

"No I am not," Bruce repeated, humiliated to play along but too scared to try to fight their captor. "I am really a big baby. I forgot how to hold my tinkles in and have to use my diaper. I am so ashamed and can't find a girlfriend who will put up with-" Bruce sobbed in mortification at what he was being made to say. "...put up with my pottypants." 

"Oh Batsy. That's alright. I am the same way. Look!" Clark was ordered to lift up his skirt and show his own nappy. "I am a silly baby pottypants too. But I also love dresses and sparkles and the color pink. That's why they call me Super-Sissy." Superman's whole body felt like it was blushing. He met Bruce's gaze and they shared a painful look of torment. 

"We should go on a date," Toyman said, wiggling Batsy when he took too long to repeat the sentence. 

"We should go on a date," Bruce said. 

"We don't need to," Clark had to say. "We should- no, you can't make us do that!" 

Toyman reminded them of the power he held. "Would you rather be shrunk to the size of a grain of rice, or should I boil you up in a nice teakettle bath?" 

Clark flinched. "No, I'll say it. We should rub our dipees together and make kissies." 

"I would love to do that," Bruce said between sobs. 

Toyman smooshed them together and ground their bodies up and down. "I wanna see smoochies, little dollies!" Reluctantly, Bruce and Clark closed their eyes and pushed their lips together. Neither of them had any enthusiasm for the act. After a while Toyman held them apart again. 

Super-Sissy repeated: "I'm such a big sissy that I can only pee myself. But I like doing that and I like you." 

Batsy said. "I like it when my diaper is wet and warm, too. And I like you too." 

"Now you are going back to your house to live happily ever after!" Toyman exclaimed. He put them in their miniature living room. "Oh, I guess I should take care of this." He picked up the doll bed that Superman had soaked the night before. 

When they were alone again, Bruce resumed crying in big gulping sobs. He sat down on the floor and hid his face. Clark didn't know what to do; he also felt mortified and violated by the scene their enemy had just made them act out. He stood there awkwardly, wanting to console Bruce but nervous that the other hero wouldn't want to be touched. 

The new speaker turned on and drew their attention. It was playing a lullabye. 

"What is this? Just another form of torture?" Superman said. 

Bruce wiped his eyes. "Probably." 

The music lulled them to sleep, right there on the floor of the living room, and did it's insidious work on twisting their minds. 

When the shrunken men woke up both of them had wet diapers. They both began to cry. 

"I hate this so much!" Clark wailed. "I am Superman, not a baby doll!" 

"No one has ever done anything so horrible to me!" Bruce said through his tears. "I don't know why I'm crying so much-- I can't stop!" 

"I'm happy to see the subliminal messages are working," Toyman said. He had been in the room the whole time! The villain opened the dollhouse and looked over the blubbering boys. "Who wants a change first?" 

Clark was taken first and was cleaned and rediapered in another pink nappy. Bruce cried through his entire changing. 

"Oh, little Batsy," Toyman sang. "Had himself a wetsy. You are just a widdle Batsy-Wetsy dolly, aren't you? I know what my crying baby doll needs." He tucked Bruce along his arm and cradled him against his chest. Batman was frozen with terror, unable to predict the next torture. "Baby needs her bottle!" Toyman pushed a very small baby bottle into Bruce's face and he was helpless against it. "Batsy-Wetsy loves her bottie-wottie," Toyman cooed. He didn't pull the bottle's nipple away until Batman had drained the entire thing. "Just need to make your burpies now." Toyman bent Bruce over his shoulder and patted him on the back with two fingers until Bruce forced himself to burp. Unfortunately, it had taken so much effort to force a burp from his body that he felt something push out into his diaper. 

"Oh, no!" Batsy wailed. Toyman held up the tiny man to figure out the problem and it took a minute for the smell to reach the criminal's nose. 

"Pee-yew!" Toyman said. "Sorry Super-Sissy, but Batsy made a poo-poo. She gets another turn at the changing table!" He started to do the entire diapering process over. 

Superman had been sitting patiently, feeling really horrible for his teammate. He gave Bruce a comforting look when it was his turn to be picked up, but the former Bat of Gotham just sat listlessly, not even crying, simply staring off into space. 

Clark endured his own change and bottle, then stayed still as Toyman put a pink bow in his hair. "Here," the evil giant said to Clark as he handed a baby blue bow to him. "Maybe Batsy will feel better with a pretty bow of her own." 

"Stop talking about like we're girls!" Superman demanded. "We are both men!" 

Toyman giggled. "Men that got tricked and caught and turned into lovely little dollies in their dipees! You two are more suited to being girly baby dolls, Super-Sissy!" 

Clark tried to get Bruce to eat, but the man was catatonic. He ended up taking a blanket from Bruce's bedroom and wrapping it around his friend. Then, he sat across the room before he fell asleep just in case Batsy needed him during the night. 

The music played again while they slept. 

They woke up hearing bangs and crashes in another room. It sounded like a fight! 

"Wake up Batsy-Wetsy!" Sissy said, shaking him excitedly. 

"What is it?" Batsy looked adorable as she rubbed her eyes. 

"I think we're being rescued!" 

The clamor stopped, and they recognized Robin calling for them. "Batman! Superman!" When Robin opened the door to the room they were in they banged on the plastic wall. 

"We're in here!" Clark shouted. 

Robin cautiously opened the front of the dollhouse and peered inside. There were Batman and Superman, tiny and wearing... hairbows and diapers??? 

"Robin, lookie down here!" Batman exclaimed, "It's us! Lil' Batsy-Wetsy and Super-Sissy!" 

"Great Scott! What did Toyman do to you?!" He exclaimed. 

"He had a shrink ray," Clark said. "And then he treated us like dollies. He made us listen to subliminal messages, too. Batsy- I mean Batman, seems worse off mentally than me. Batman, did you hear what you said?" 

Batsy-Wetsy smiled happily. "Batsy made another pee-pee! She need new dipee, please!" 

"Oh no!" Clark said, horrified. "The subliminal messaging has completely twisted her mind! I mean, his mind! The mental conditioning is so hard to fight!" 

Robin was looking really uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that his mentors were dressed and acting this way! 

Batsy started crying. "Need new dipee now!" The other males, one a boy of normal height and another a man a foot tall, looked at what had become of their friend Bruce, the cowled Dark Knight, as he sat in a puffy damp diaper with his legs spread wide, bawling his eyes out and requesting a nappy change. 

"She, I mean he, has seemed to truly regress to the mindset of a baby, and she thinks she's a girl!" Superman was terrified that he would have been the same way if he had spent another night listening to Toyman's hypnotic music. 

"We will have to contact everyone to try to reverse the changes," Robin said. 

"Yes we will," Super-Sissy replied. "But first... hand me a clean diaper. Wait, better make it two."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an altered comic by Wamprat from Deviant Art. https://www.deviantart.com/wamprat/art/Toy-sized-troubles-828684284


End file.
